creative_universesfandomcom-20200214-history
Empyrean (realm)
The Empyrean is a universe of which is referred to mortal souls as Heaven, Hell, Underworld, Afterlife. The Empyrean resides in the opposite of the realm where the Angels reside known as Purgatory. The laws within this dimension are slightly different as souls inhabit not one realm of the Empyrean but dozens which different but inhabited by many deities and each one ruled by a monarch that is the most powerful and ancient of all native beings. Realms The Empyrean is divided into sections or territories by each monarch by God, governing the realm they control and the inhabitants within them. Some realms are places the souls go to, depend on how they have lived. If they have committed crimes and vaults of sins, then they will go to the darker and harsher realms to be punished and never escape torments. Dinivus A realm of hope and scacred would easily be considered Heaven for its glorious landscape and harmony accross the realm. It is said to be the bridge between Purgatory and the Empyrean. Floating palaces and golden gates are commonly found within this heavenly paradise. It is protected by benevalont monarch of the realm, Aerius. Lignum A landscape covered entirely of trees that are big as buildings or even skyscrapers, large rivers, lakes and even mountain regions. Animals that are either long extinct. The souls that are sent here who spend more time with nature and understanding of natural order where they continue to search the understanding of God's creations and form small communities in this realm, living in harmony with the animals. Unda An endless region of water and small islands within the water realm. Habited by marine life in varied form and size; from the smallest of fish and crustacean, to the titanic leviathans. The greatest beast to roam these waters is the great sea serpant monach Ikatere. Furo Scorching flames, volcanic regions and vast deserts in the entire Fire realm where meteors forever plummet into the ground and the sky full of ash and smoke. A place of those who died through violance, rage, anger. Murderers and violant sinners are punished and repeatedly engulfed in flames, pushed into lava rivers for all the pain and torments they inflicted when they were living. Most inhabitants gather in groups by the deserts where it is more tolerable of those who fought for noble reasons. Fulgura Endless winds and hurricanes that can blow an army off their feet within a second. A harsh place where the souls hardly stay in one place by the fierce currents. The winds and lightening are controlled by the feared Storm Dragon Arashi kōtei who shows no pity to anyone in his domain for wasting their lives from the material universe through brutal lust and obsessed desires. Verraten An ice covered section made up of mountainous regions and blazing blizzards that would freeze a mortal soul within an instant they dare set foot into. Very few would be fortunate enough to survive but native beings learn to adapt to the environment. It is a place where those who abandon others for selfish causes, betrayel and treachery would be frozen, unable to escape such place. It is located next to the shadow realm and even if the damned would escape the dark realm will not last for long in frozen region and become part of it. Inferos The lowest, darkest and most cruelest of all the realms of the Empyrean for those who commited such heinous crimes and sins when they were alive, are sent to the realm of enternal darkness and torment. Networks of underground caverns inhabited by the most horrific and demonic creatures that lurk in the shadows, waiting to kill an unsuspecting prey. Few souls ever last for long periods of time to fight for survival, others would be unfortunate to suffer torments. The deeper the caverns, the darker and colder they are and more dangerous. Category:Empyrean Universe